Silent Seas
by Skaasi
Summary: A few days have passed since his adventures in the Great Sea. Link finds himself contemplating...Oneshot, Link x Tetra


SILENT SEAS

The eerie night brought upon perpetual brushes of icy winds along the vast ocean, directing every wave. Looking up into the starlit sky, Link shivered slightly, wishing that this massive ship was not of wooden assembly so he could enjoy and indulge himself with the warmth of a fireplace.  
He was sitting outside on the deck; his vague reason for not wanting to retire for the night was that he wanted fresh air. But there was something different about his atmosphere. Something the winds had not brought until just a mere few days ago.

Prosperity.

There was no noise; nothing of deadly blades clashing together, nothing of the sickly odours of blood and guts, nothing of the murky fog that resulted from burning fires of wrath.  
There was nothing at all.  
Nothing but how the world was meant to be. Stable.  
He was not the type to complain aloud and flaunt his teething troubles, but Link would consistently hear a voice in his head, echoing at any given time of the day, when he was fully aware of it.

_Why is it power?_

He wandered this all throughout his adventure in the Great Sea. Not only had he thought of it, but he'd experienced such greed and lust for such godly abilities. Something that you needn't in your life to fulfil your dreams. Something that evil hearts would never be granted. Something…

Something like the Triforce.

Courage. Wisdom. Power. Three different forces, but its true power only unveiled when unified as a whole force. Only the purest of pure could obtain all three at once and utilize that power.  
It was fortunate Ganondorf did not achieve this.  
Even so, one simple fraction – a third, to be exact – of the gods' holy relic had extraordinary force upon the world. It almost destroyed it too, even almost shattering Link.  
But he stopped it. However this end of the reign of evil marked another beginning. The beginning of the redemption of righteousness across the Great Sea.

_There's no need for an all powerful leader just yet. _Link gazed out into the ocean. _Or maybe we don't need one at all. We just need each other to keep this world in balance. I myself was not alone in saving it. I needed others, too…_

Sitting up from the deck, now heading towards the cabin, Link let out a lazy yawn. The moon was right about him, staring down into his own cerulean eyes. It was marking the very beginning of a new day, not to mention a very late bedtime.  
Helplessly tremblingly from the cold breezes, he put hand on the doorknob.

"Link."

He stopped all motion, except his uncontrollable shaking.

"Tell me," a familiar voice whispered from above him. "Why are you so withdrawn lately?"  
"How about you tell me," he replied, grinning. "Why you've suddenly, willingly decided to even care for such a withdrawn one as myself?"  
A slender, dainty figure leapt down from above right behind him, slamming their hands on his shoulders.  
"Tetra…"  
"You're no fun at all, Link."

Link finally spun around to face her. Tetra's mysterious eyes, also cerulean, were piercing its gaze into his own, mischievously.  
"What do you think of tonight's weather? Nice, isn't it?" he said, almost obviously with sarcasm.  
Tetra instantly saw through his silly remark and raised an eyebrow.  
"That may be a random thing to say, but you don't have to lie to me. I _know _you're cold." She shook her head at his poor lie. Link simply shrugged. "It's okay."  
"What do you mean 'okay?' You're too modest! I'll take you inside."  
"It's not that, it's—" He paused, debating on whether to explain how different the air felt now and put up with more of her "maternal" scolding, or just submit to her and go to bed.

"Okay fine, Mr. Hero," she taunted. "We'll stay outside for a little longer."  
Link looked amazed, and stared at her wide-eyed. "W-we?"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
Link gave her a sheepish grin. _Wait, why am I embarrassed? _"I thought you were just here to monitor your crew, like a mother, and tell all her little children to get some sleep because the cheeky brats are still ever so restless."  
"Me? A mother? Am I really like that?" She seemed surprised. "Is that a compliment or an insult?"  
"You decide," Link answered with a smirk.  
"My brain will hurt from thinking too much!" Tetra whined.

Link rolled his eyes and he grabbed her hand, dragging her to the base of the watchtower.  
"Up there? I thought you were—"  
"Cold? But I have company now. The more the merrier. If I'm merry, maybe I'll get warm."  
"You just want to get all romantic over me."  
Link chuckled. "Mmm…perhaps?"  
Tetra's grin turned into a cheerful laugh. "Let's go!"  
Link stood next to the base of the ladder leading up to the suspended watchtower platform, bowing with his arms afterwards. "Ladies first."  
"Okay then." She stood there very still in silence, arms folded.

Link raised his head from his bow, curious as to why Tetra had not even attempted to make any contact at all with the ladder.  
"I'm still waiting, Link," she told him.  
Catching onto her vulgarity, Link sighed. "Just get up there."


End file.
